


Ochre

by Botanophillic_Zombie



Category: OC’s - Fandom
Genre: // - Freeform, Angst, Enjoy the show, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, King and Lionheart AU, Koppány’s last name means wolf and i will not stop using it for imagery, Obligatory king and knight au, i cant decide how i want to write this, is it prose?, is it whatever you call normal writing?, king and royal knight au, maría just wants to go the fuck to bed, thats the entire plot, this is a bit in the beta stages so it may be a bit bumpy, who fucking knows!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botanophillic_Zombie/pseuds/Botanophillic_Zombie
Summary: A kingdom at war is a kingdom vigilant.
Relationships: María Guadalupe Montes-Rivera/Koppány Farkas
Kudos: 1





	Ochre

“If I may be so bold, my Lord, is this necessary?”

María grinned lopsidedly at the king next to her, watching him furrow his brow and sigh.

“Yes, _knight_. _You_ of all people should know that we cannot let up now.”

The sun was setting over the mountains to the west, their snow-tipped peaks a stark purple against its golden cremation. To the east, Selene cracked the reins of her chariot. 

María looked down across the courtyards before the castle- the grapevines running over whatever they could reach. Children laughed, high on growth spurts, teetering on their new legs like foals to pick the fruit. 

Their shrieks and whoops drifted up to the balcony, and María smiled happily at them.

“You think those two down there will be lovers?” She asked, leaning towards Koppány slightly.

He startled, “What? Who?”

María rolled her eyes, tilting her head downward, “Those two children- the older pair. They’ve been quite attached lately.”

Koppány squinted down at them, making something of a saddened hum, “...Yes. They _do_ seem... fond.”

“Wh- is that a problem?” 

A shake of his head, “Not on the surface. Love in the kingdom’s city is a wonderful thing. It will boost morale, boost our population…”

María looked at Koppány. She was purposely standing in his shadow, and the outline of his beard and braided hair were sun-gilded. The pale green of his eyes looked like murky water in the shade, amplified by the frown he still wore. A crease between his brows, two more at the corners of his mouth. 

“What, _my dear king-“_ María joked, grinning, “don’t tell me you’re upset that they’ve courted sooner than you have?” It was only an effort to change his expression, just to steer him away from melancholy and to his normal mock-annoyance with her little words.

Koppány flushed under his beard, and met her eyes suddenly and guiltily, “ _Why would it be that?_ I would n- I am not _jealous_ of _children-_ I have time. They are just…. Eh-“ He waved his hand, “Er… _Drunk_ on puberty.”

María held his gaze for a mere few seconds, before _bursting_ into laughter.

“ _Oh my god you_ **_are_ ** _jealous!”_ She cried, looking at him with wide eyes.

“ _No I am not!”_ Koppány fired back, “You- you shut up this instant! That is an _order.”_

“An order from Lord Koppány, the king jealous of a child!”

He breathed out heavy then, pouting as she cackled.

“I’m not… I’m not _jealous_ just- You kn- I don’t have to explain myself to you!”

María slung her arm around his neck callously, “Awwww, Koppy, you have nothing to be ashamed of! I get you. I’m this old and still not _plucked off my feet_ by some dashing man.” She grinned cheekily, “You’ve got time.”

Koppány bit his lip and looked off over the horizon, “You give me advice like I should listen to you.”

María rolled her eyes, “Koppány- Koppy, my king, what would I get out of lying to you?”

“Amusement,” he deadpanned.

“...Yeah okay you’re right- BUT!” She added as he began to protest, “ _But_ i’m still right! You never know when the time will be right. It could be in three years, two days…” She looked to Koppány. He side-eyed her back. 

_It’s gonna take more than that to throw me off._

“Aw come on- First step is easy! Falling in love. _That_ i’m afraid you don’t have me beat on, friend.” She let her words sit, before, “Or _do_ you?”

Koppány huffed, “If I did, you would be the _last_ one I tell.”

“Aww. no fun… What if I told you about the guy I like first, huh? Do a little swap of incriminating information.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her, “You think I want to listen to you talk about that stable boy for an hour?”

María unslung her arm, patting him heartily on the shoulder as a parting gift. “Well _actually_ I was going to talk about someone with more rank, but if you dont want to hear then….”

A sigh, “No, no. Go on.”

She strode over to the balcony wall, leaning onto it some. The wind kicked up, teasing at the braid down her back. 

She tapped her finger to her lips, “Well, let’s see… He’s an idiot. That’s the best way to put it. Dumb and bumbling, and he _looks_ secure on the outside but he never lets himself calm down! I swear, he’s going to pull all his hair out some day.”

Koppány’s voice was quiet, “That’s a pity.”

María snorted, “ _He’s_ a pity. If I were his wife I would have my work cut out for me!” 

“You are leaving out details-“ Koppány walked over and sat down heavily in a chair near the balconies' entrance, “You are no… _Housewife._ Why do you like him?”

María turned around with a grin, “Taking notes, are we?”

Laughing at Koppány’s flustered stuttering, she pressed on, “I _like_ the idiot types, you know. Who else is going to run around in the autumn leaves with me, hm? But you’re right, there is more to him. He’s also _soft_ on the inside. He growls like a wolf but you scratch his chin and he’s just a little puppy.”

She let her features soften, if only for a moment, “He is lionhearted, brave and valorous. He takes on impossible tasks and stares his horrors down eye to eye. I think of his smiling face in my terror, you know, and it gives me strength to go on.”

Koppány made a noise of… Introspective thought, maybe. She looked over to him, and their eyes met warmly.

“...He sounds similar to the one I love.” 

María inclined her head, “Does he?”

A nod, “The woman I am after… Well she is _beautiful_ , of course, but that is just the outside. Her laugh is like sunshine, and she walks like… Like the way a dancer spins. Fearless and confident, I often wonder if there is anything that scares her.”

He looked to María, then quickly to the darkening sky, “It scares me, often, when she is never afraid. I worry extra for her sake, but she never seems to need it. Strong as an oak, is my love.” 

Fond silence. There were a thousand things she wanted to say- “ _Her looks and her laugh, tell me more?”_

_“Maybe she is scared, just only afraid to show you her fear.”_

_“You... worry in that way for m-?”_

Instead, María found herself making a low whistle. 

“You’re sure following at her heels, aren’t you?” She teased, “She sounds happy to carry herself alone.”

_Well… There was an attempt._

Koppány leaned on his arm, “That is-! …” His signature furrowed brow, “...That is probably true. She does not need me, I am sure of it. I do hope, though, someday she will at least _want_ me.”

_Oh she does need you, she only is terrified that if she acknowledges it, then the weakness is real-_

María put her hand over her heart, ignoring her head, “Touching! See- you can be so sweet when you try, she would be a fool not to see that. That is the perfect way to win over a woman- _offer_ your love to her. Not demanding she take it.”

He looked sweetly at the horizon, “I don’t think I would ever _demand_ anything of her.”

She snorted then- “I dunno king… You can be pretty pushy.”

“ _When?_ ”

“Right now!” María proclaimed, “We have been standing on this pretty little rock waiting for a flare _all evening._ I suggested they send a messenger if the news is bad, but no! Stand here and watch.”

Koppány stood, “A flare will be _faster,_ María. A horse-carried man has to pass through gates and doors and go up _stairs_ -“

She rolled her eyes- “It is not that much of a delay! 

He was next to her then, “ _It is a delay nonetheless.”_

He had said it in the voice he used to end conversations. But María was the king’s personal knight, a royal companion- not some conceited child-king throwing a tantrum on the throne. She knew which of her words held sway.

“See?” She sighed, “Demanding. At least my _men_ will be able to sleep tonight.”

Koppány gave her a look of concerned surprise, “You are tired?”

María simply looked at him, before moving to a second reedwood chair and sitting down. 

“I am not _sleepy,_ I am… I am _drained,_ Koppány.” She began, “I don’t want any more nights like this- waiting for hell to find us. We are talking about the ones we love? The man I love is tired too. He is plagued by fear and all I wish to do is _rest_ with him. 

...I know we are in danger. But it has been _night_ after _night_ of this- it seems like we are staring into the sun without a chance to blink. Someone will shout if the world begins to end. It’s not like we’re the only ones watching.”

It was silent for a moment, just the last rays of sun being carried on a warm wind. The trees rustled, and a few crows flew out to their neighbors. 

Tentatively, a weight settled on María’s shoulder. She glanced up slowly to see Koppány resting his hand on her. The corners of his eyes pinched sorrowfully.

“...I am sorry.” _It must still be this way._

María looked forward again, then silently leaned her head on his arm.

“... Koppány- ...You are my King, I will always forgive you. I just… I only disagree with you sometimes. There are more types of health to care for than physical- I don’t want to ignore them.”

Distant cawing. The sun and it’s kin were out of sight.

“...When you are… Weary.” Koppány asked softly, “What does the man you love do for you?”

María felt herself smile, “He… He does this.” 

Koppány was watching her. She could feel his eyes on the top of her head, the nervous tension in his arm. They were friends, had been for some time. There was no hesitation between them with touch, they sparred and roughhoused, shoved eachother and ate off the others’ plate. But now… Now Koppány’s hand on her shoulder felt hot, warm and comforting, yes, but far too in _focus_. She was touching the chair- the floor, the evening air spun around her but her nerves had congregated on her shoulder, under her uniform, under his glove, under his calloused fingertips- and her cheek was beginning to feel very rosy where it touched the spot on his arm. 

Koppány’s fingers twitched, and she felt the slight movement like an ant would feel hoofbeats. He was always like this when he was nervous- was she as easy to read? 

“You are a good friend, my king.” María spoke, hoping to shove down her anxiety, “whatever comes of this… You know I will always be by your side.” 

She thought she felt his hand tighten, “...I do know. And… I thank you for it.”

If the world were ideal, there would have been nothing else but this. If the gods were as kind and powerful as they were said to be, the night would blanket the sky in stars and María would blanket herself in Koppány’s fur cloak. The air would stay as it was, cold enough to make the sheets warm, cool enough to make the heat of another body welcome. 

The sun would rise, and she would be a child again, chasing after Koppány as they ran to the stables. There would be the sound of their young voices, whooping in delight as their horses raced. There would be sweat, there would be gasping. The two of them would lay down in the fields, watching clouds with their eyelids drooping.

...But the world was not a perfect place. The gods did not stop time for the memories of children.

To the north, a bright streak caught their attention and María’s heart fell fast. Maybe it was just a dove? Only a shooting star? 

Koppány’s hand left her shoulder- _it was suddenly so much colder without him there-_ and he went quickly to the fence with wide eyes.

A brilliant burning arrow. They watched as it soared high, just at the edge of the horizon. Brighter than any star, it blazed up, up, up… And slowed, stalled, then fell back down to earth, dying.

The flare they’d been watching for. The battle was being lost.

“...Suppose you were right, then.” María mumbled. She stood up and the world dragged on her shoulders. She turned to go back inside.

Koppány must’ve gone quickly after her, “Maríka- wait.”

María stopped, turning only her head back to him. He paused when he saw her weary eyes, and she saw how he took it like a spear to the chest. María looked away- it was unfair, but she would not shout it at him. He had made the best choice he could, there was nothing else that could be done. The green fields and crystalline skies would have to wait. 

“It’s no trouble, my Lord.” She spoke quietly, turning back to embrace him. He still smelled of rye and horses. “You know I will _gladly_ fight for you until… Until I breathe my very last. No matter the circumstances.”

Koppány sighed, hugging her back tightly. She wanted to stand here forever. For a moment, María had no cares of the world falling around her- she would live in rubble and ruins if only he would still hold her.

His voice by her ear, “...If you know anything about what I speak between my lines, Maríka- Loyal knight, if you truly care for the man you love… Then you would not cause me the pain of living without you.”

One last squeeze around the waist, one last deep, shuddering breath shared, and then they were stepping back. They walked, side by side, down the stairs and made their way to the barracks. 

The war awaited.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! If it’s any consolation; after (or if... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) the battle is ended María and Koppány do take a nice long nap together. They deserve it.


End file.
